fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nobody
The Nobodies are species from the Kingdom Hearts series. They are considered the bodily husk of a person, whose heart has been taken by the Heartless. They vary in different forms, while some actually have a human-like appearance. Below are some of the most notable Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts (and their original form, if applicable), starting up from KH: A New Beginning, which is when the Organization first appeared: Organization Members and Main Nobodies * Xemnas- Leader of the Organization XIII. Nobody of Xehanort, who is the villain of KH: A New Beginning. Fights using Aerial Blades. * Roxas- No. 13 of the Organization. Nobody of Sora. Battles with Keyblade. * Waluigi- Malevolent brother of Wario. Nobody of Luigi. Uses a RC car formatted to look like a toy Mini-Mario. * Wario- Malevolent and greedy figure. Nobody of Mario. Will make his first appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series in KH: Cards of the Memories fan-fiction. Leads a syndicate of Nobodies that oppose the Organization XIII, but follow the same mission as them. Uses flatulance and gyroscopes as weapons. * Daisy- Nobody of Princess Peach, and ruler of Mushroom Kingdom while Peach has been kidnapped and Mario is searching for the Keyholes. * Klixn- The Nobody of Link. No. 15 in the Organization. Uses the Master Sword. * Saix- No. 7 of the Organization. Uses a claymore as a weapon. * Namine- Nobody of Kairi. A witch who can manipulate memories. The Organization members in Castle Oblivion used her power to manipulate Sora and Link's memories and replace them with false memories of Namine. After Sora and Link defeat Marluxia, she helps them restore their memories by making them sleep in statis pods for a year. * Axel- No. 8 of the Organization, and a close friend of Roxas and Klixn when they were in the Organization XIII. Gives Sora and Link advice during KH: Cards of the Memories. Nobody of Lea, who was a friend of Saix before they were Nobodies. Uses fire and chakrams. * Onlex- No. 17 in the Organization. Nobody of Leon Kennedy (from Resident Evil). Uses guns as main weapons. * Zexion- No. 6 of the Organization. Uses a lexicon to attack foes. * Larxene- No. 12 of the Organization. Uses electricity and daggers. * Marluxia- No. 11 of the Organization. He is the lord of Castle Oblivion, and the hooded figure that led Sora to Castle Oblivion. Uses rose petals and a scythe as weapons. * Xion- No. 14 of the Organization, and an imperfect clone of Sora. Her resemblance to Kairi is based upon his strong memories of her. Appears in Kingdom Hearts: Days in the Organization. Also uses the Keyblade. * Erxgegi- No. 16 in the Organization. The Nobody of Reggie Simmons (from the live action Transformers 2007 film). Uses cybernetic robot Nobodies to attack for him. Types of Nobodies *Dusk- Standard Nobody. *Creeper- Smallest and weakest of the Nobodies. *Beserker- Wields claymores in battle, and attack violently. Named after a job class in Final Fantasy series. *Dancer- Swift moving, and attack enemies by throwing them around and kicking at them. Also named after a Final Fantasy job class. *Fly Guy- Floats through the air, and divebombs at whoever crosses its path. Named after an enemy in the Super Mario series. *Sorceror- Casts magic at enemies and unleashes shields to defend itself. *Mole- Digs underground and slashes at Sora and Link with its claws. Named after Monty Mole from the Super Mario series. *Pirahna Plant- Chomps at enemies and spits out toxic liquids to deter Sora, Link and their friends. Named after an enemy in the Super Mario series. *Petey Pirahna- Giant Nobody boss that is a Pirahna Plant in super-growth. Fought in Haunted New York. *Barricade- A Decepticon, turned into a Nobody by the Organization. A hulking behemoth, he unleashes violent attacks at enemies by using extreme firepower at them. Fought in Hollow Bastion, with the player playing as Mikalea with a Oblivion Keyblade, allied by Bumblebee. *Soulswallower- A Nobody based upon Henrieatta's demon-posessed form from Evil Dead 2. Fought in Halloween Town as an optional boss. Unleashes undead magic to attack enemies. *Twilight Thorn- A giant Nobody Roxas and Klixn face at the Station of Awakening. Speculated to be the Nobody of Darkside, based upon its many similiarities to the boss. Category:Enemies